1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to delivery of therapeutic gases such as oxygen, nitrous oxide and the like to patients, and, more particularly, to a gas supply system capable of delivering a gas or a therapeutic gas from a gas supply to a nasal cannula connected to a patient's nose.
2. Background
During surgeries and other medical treatments, patients often require a supply of therapeutic gases, for example, oxygen, nitrous oxide, and the like. A source of the therapeutic gases may include an air canister gas supply system, an air supply cylinder, and the like. The therapeutic gases may be supplied to the patient from the source using a gas tube and a nasal cannula. More specifically, one end of the gas tube is connected to the source and the other end to the nasal cannula. Further, the nasal cannula is used to administer the therapeutic gases into the patient through their nose.
Moreover, when the gas tube is dragged along a dirty floor of the room due to the patient's movement, the gas tube may get soiled. Accordingly, the patient using such a soiled gas tube may catch infection. Further, the gas tube lying on the floor or dragged along the room may affect aesthetic appeal of the room and may provide an unorganized environment to the patient.
Accordingly, based on the foregoing, there is a need for a gas supply system that allows a patient to move freely and conveniently inside a room while being administered a therapeutic gas from the gas supply system. Moreover, the gas supply system should prevent a gas tube from lying on a floor of the room and being dragged along the floor. Further, there is a need for a gas supply system that keeps a gas tube clean, thereby reducing chances of causing infection to a patient. Furthermore, there is a need for a gas supply system that enables a user to preserve the aesthetics of the room, thereby providing an organized environment to the patient.